Double Date
by LoveShipper
Summary: A fall's day brings surprises and love for two couples. Fluffy alert. Please review.


I want to thank my good friend "BrighterThenTheSun" for our nice and insightful conversation of Brooke, her past insecurities and what kind of person she would be when she gets a boyfriend. Hope this does our talk justice and she likes my story. I dedicate this story to her. Don't own anybody but the characters I made up. When I talk about the jerks Brooke dated, I am in no way talking about Austin. Please read and review.

November 29th 2015

It was a beautiful fall day; cool but still sunny so that only a sweater was needed with the fall leaves,some still clinging to the branches, as the background. The park was full of people enjoying the fall weather while doing their various activities from playing in the playstructure, riding their bikes, walking along the trail and swimming on the small beach.

Under a willow tree Austin and Ally didn't even notice anybody was around, they only had eyes for each some help, ok more then a little help from his mom, Austin had packed a picnic lunch of bolgna, cheese and pickle sandwiches where the meat, cheese and bread was cut into hearts with, homemade heart shaped chocolate chip cookies, fresh fruit salad of strawberries, peach, nectarines, banana, pineapple and apples and of course a chocolate milkshake in one mug with two straws for the two lovestruck eyed teens to happily share.

Austin made a little game of "stealing" a piece of Ally's sandwich or other foods from either her fingers when her head was turned people or nature watching or moving her hand to "feed" him. Ally was at first surprised to see what her boyfriend was doing but after it happened more then once she would just smile, shake her head or actually purposely feed him along with a tiny kiss. Since they first started dating, they had learned how to do many things one handed, opening stuff, eating, writing and even playing the piano (each person gets one end of the keys) so as they ate, their hands were intertwined together.

"Cheers to not only the birthday girl but also the young lady who won my heart the instant we met, gave the sentence "love at first sight" a whole new meaning, is my other half, the lady made for me and who I am thankful every day that you came into my life. Happy Birthday sweetheart. May this year be blessed with happiness, love and the continuation of all your dreams coming true. You deserve all the happiness honey" Austin crooned over the raised mug before leaning over for a kiss.

Austin handed over a card with a couple on a bicycle with heart wheels on the front it said: "When people ask what's the best thing about you, I say nothing. I don't want them to fall in love with you too." Inside: "Ally, when I met you I found my new hobby, besides living our dreams of making music. I thought about you from sunset to sunrise where everything I saw or heard reminded me of you.

I was always thinking of new ways for that million watt-melt-a-guy-into-mush smile to be shined upon me and of course give me more of those snuggly, warm, world disappears hugs of yours. And that was before I realized I was head over heels in love with you afterwards only made those thoughts and wishes even stronger along with wanting as many kisses as a man like me could handle.

Despite what the front of the card says; I can't help but brag to anyone who will listen about you and all the wonderful, one of a kind qualities that make up the young woman that anyone with eyes and brains would fall instantly in love with. Sorry other guys, her heart is taken by me and no way am I going to ever going to give it back since my heart is her since our eyes met. There will be no givies-backies.

Ok so I am starting to babble, which is only adorable when you do it. Even when I wonder where you get all that air to talk that much from and can't help but think of other jobs for those tempting soft lips to do besides talking. I am going to end this card with these words: I love you forever and always Allyson Elizabeth (ha I asked your dad) Dawson."

"Aww just when I thought you couldn't get any sweeter or any more romantic, you up your "aww" factor. I don't know what I did to deserve my very own Romeo but yeah me. I have the most romantic and sweetest boyfriend ever and believe me I tell anyone and everyone of that fact daily." Ally cooed as she leaned over planting several kisses, each one longer but just as sweet, tender and loving as the one before it on his lips.

"I told you I wanted a sugar free, gluten free, lactose free, wheat free with organic fruits smoothie. I need to keep up my strength, energy level and more importantly my muscles density for the all state- no holding back- winner takes all bragging rights- all schools- soccer what do you give me but the total opposite of what a champion athlete that is carrying his team needs to fuel the machine\temple that is his body.

Can't you do anything right? Or are you an even more idiot then I thought? I mean what sane person would allow themselves to drink tap water with melting ice cubes or have their clothes smell like clean laundry and flowers? Not a manly man like me, those things are for sissies.

Put this in your precious scrapbook: " Gee I better learn to be a better girlfriend quickly or I will be kicked to the curb in a finger snap for someone much more suitable for a God like Karl Monty. Karl took a chance on me, a pathetic, loser and nobody who he made into a reasonable attractive and popular as only arm candy can be kind of person but who will take it all away in an instant if I don't make Karl happy"

While Karl and his posse walked away to the soccer fields, his cronies fake laughing at their leader's not so clever or sauve words, Brooke collapsed onto the grass against a tree, not crying but more stunned and shocked that once again her affections and actions that were meant to be supporting, understanding and caring were being used against her and weren't being appreciated in the least.

In fact everything she said or did was wrong ( a point that Karl reminded her daily of) no matter how hard she tried to be a "good" girlfriend. She didn't understand why she kept on dating boys who didn't appreciate or reciprocate how she put her heart and soul into their relationship. She knew in her heart that what they were doing and saying to her was wrong and yet she dated boys who would stomp on her heart and crush her self esteem into dust leaving her a shell of her previous self when the guys decided she wasn't worthy of their time or affections or found someone better suited.

"Poor Brooke. I already knew Karl was a selfish, jerk and womanizer but what he did to poor Brooke was beyond mean and cruel. Brooke might seem a little obsessive, crazy and possessive at times but no one deserves to be treated like that. I actually feel sorry for her, she was trying really hard to be a good girlfriend and she seemed really happy with Karl only to be treated like a child in return.

I gotta go say something to comfort her, it is the right and hunane thing to do to someone who looks like her world got turned upside down." Ally looked sadly at the young lady who was trying her hardest not to cry into her hands a few feet away from them. Not even Austin putting his hand on her arm could stop her from getting up and going over to the other's girl's side.

"What are you want? Have you come to brag about your amazing boyfriend and all the sweet and romantic things he says and does for you? I get it, I just got publicly dumped in front of our entire school and now you want to further embarass me by rubbing your relationship in my face as revenge for all the bad stuff I have done to Austin and you. Thanks Dawson for kicking a girl while she is down, I never expected this from Goody Two Shoes Dawson but I guess people change before you could blink.

Go ahead say your peace and then leave me alone so that I can cry myself to sleep in peace and quiet with no one judging or laughing at me." Brooke said haughtily, trying to save face in front of Ally while hurriedly wiping away her tears and smoothing back the hair that fell into her hair when she buried her face in her hands to let the sadness over another failed relationship go.

"I am sorry that you think so little of me; I don't think I have ever given you a reason to hate me or be so rude to me. Well excuse me, I saw someone crying after being publicly embarassed and dumped and thought I would go over and make sure they were ok like any reasonable caring person would you want to put away the snark and unwarranted comments, you may join Austin and I until you calm down and are ready to go on with your day."

Ally tried to rein in her temper, she was just trying to be nice to a young lady who was obviously having a really bad day and was in need of some support and understanding even from an acquaintance. Her parents had taught her to help people in need anywhay she could and to treat people like she would want to be treated like. If the shoe was on the other foot, she would want someone to comfort her.

With a resigned sigh, Brooke nodded her head and got up."You are right, I am sorry I snapped at you. I should be snapping at Brian for leading me on and manipulating my emotions and using my low self esteem to mold me into his pefect girlfriend and then dropping me when I failed at his impossible task or when a better option came along. I should have expected this to happen to me; my parents have always told me that I am defective and not worth anyone's time unless I change everything about me and they are my parents so they must be right.

I know that I go overboard with my scrapbooking everything having to do with my relationships and my elaborate schemes to get some alone time with a guy I really like and who I thought felt the same way. I just want the guy to know how far I will go to for him and how much I really like him. But my plans always backfires on me, not matter how hard I try to rein in my actions cause I know that I go too far or too crazy most of the time in my head but I can't stop myself.

What am I doing? I don't need to explain how far I go, Austin and you have seen it first hand. I mean this with all my heart when I say I am truly sorry for all and any pain or stress I have put on you guys over the last year. My ego and pride got a punch and I was totally jealous and envious of you when Austin broke up for me. You represented the young lady I wanted to be; talented, sweet, caring, loved by close friends and family unconditionally and fully happy with herself so that changing wasn't needed to make people want to be your friend or in Austin's case fall head over heels in love with you.

I just wanted what you had; true love with a man who wasn't afraid to be all sweet, romantic towards you and went out of his way to tell and show you how much he loves you whether in public or in private, true best friends, a loving and caring family and having all my dreams within my reach that I didn't stop and think of who I was hurting. I know this is asking a lot but I am hoping that we can be friends at the end of the day. I need friends in my life, true friends and I would really like to be your friend.

Ok now that I put myself out there and poured out my heart, I will leave you two to your romantic birthday picnic lunch. Thanks for listening" Brooke got up to leave after having spilled her guts and heart to the two people who might want nothing to do with her let alone spend more time with her. All this damage was caused by her because she couldn't stop schemming to get Austin for herself no matter who she hurt. Austin and Ally were only allowing her to sit with them out of pity and because they were good hearted people.

A tussle with loud taunts, jeering and the sound of fists hitting bones and flesh could be heard nearby which had everyone in the vicinity gaping at the scene in front of them like they were spectators in a really bad movie. A young man was being gang beated (one person would hit him at a time while the others made a circle around the action waiting for their turns and jeering the beater on). The fight broke up when a spectator called out he was calling and the bullies ran like the biggest babies, leaving the poor young man, bleeding, moaning with pain and still lying on the ground.

"Oh you poor dear. Here come over here; I have a first aid kit in my car. Sorry this will sting but we don't want your injuries to get infected. Do I know you? You look familiar but I can't place my finger on your name or where I know you from" Brooke commented as she helped the poor injured guy to his feet and then over to the blanket before going to her car for the first aid kit and maybe taking a peek at her yearbook for the name of the really cute guy in front of her.

"That is ok; I am pretty much invisible to everyone, I blend into the background. We have been going to the same school since pre-kindergarten and are pretty much all the same classes but I sit in the back. You might not know who I am but I know who you are; ok so that sounds like I am some kind of stalker. But no one could help but notice your beauty, your uniqueness, the energy you put into everything you do yet do it so flawlessly and how you aren't afraid to be yourself.

I couldn't just stand around and let that pathetic loser and his goons hurt a treasure like you. I still can't believe that you would ever think you weren't worthy of anyone's love or attention. If you were my girlfriend I would show and tell you everyday how much I love and appreciate you. Also I would love it if my girlfriend kept a scrapbook of memories of our love story, went to so much trouble to make time for couple time even if she needed to tell little white lies to do it and who would bake and make me stuff. That just proves to me that I mean the world to her and that she really likes me or even possibly love me.

It was an honor to be beaten up to protect the honor of an angel like you. I just wish you will allow me to take you out for dinner to show my appreciation of you nursing my wounds. Please give a poor guy a chance to show that not all guys are manipulating jerks." Brian spilled out his heart to the girl he had a major crush on for many years but never got up the courage to tell her until now. His fingers, toes and anything else that could be crossed that Brooke would say yes to going on a date with him,

"How can I say no after such a sweet and from the heart speech about little ole me?. I really needed to hear those touching words, I believe in myself a little more after that. You are my hero and I am sorry I didn't notice you before. Believe me I see you now, I made Jerkward a nice homemade lunch but I will definitely share it with you." Brooke was touched that a really cute, sweet, romantic boy seemed to like her, quirks and idicoysis. Time to get her flirt on complete with hair twirling and batting of her eyelashes and begin.

"Aww they are so gosh darn adorable together. Imagine going to the same place as your soulmate day after day but not really seeing them until fate intervened and brought you two together. Oh look they can barely glance away from each other as they tell each other everything and anything about themselves. I love young love. This is like a love story happening right in front of me.

Though I still think our love story is the love story for the ages" Ally gushed into Austin's ear as he lovingly shook his head at his girlfriend being her "I love love" self and gushing over a couple who was barely one as technically they had just met as he rained little soft kisses on the side of her head.

"Brooke, why don't we go for a walk? I feel like we are intruding on a romantic date of Austin and Ally and plus I would really like to spend some one on one time with you so will you join me on a walk around the park m'lady? (he stands up and bows while extending his hand). Brooke and Brian had barely left the edge of the blanket before their hands intertwined and the conversation picked up where it left off.

"Well that was kind of unexpected but I am truly happy for Brooke, Brian seems her type and they seem happy together. Hopefully the guy's feelings for her are true, I mean I would hate for her to have her heart broken or ego crushed by another guy and then she goes back to her stalker or obsessive self. I mean I know she has been a pain in our butts for awhile now but that doesn't mean I want her to get hurt.

I just want her to leave us alone because she is in a good happy relationship, such a small request to fulfill. Now back to your romantic birthday picnic." Austin commented as he put his chin on Ally's shoulder and twirled her silky hair around his finger trying to get her attention back on him but also to show the affection he couldn't help but show to the young lady he loves any chance he could get.

"Austin Moon , you are such a hopeless romantic, sweet and caring guy; no matter how much Brooke drove you crazy, you still want her to be happy and to find love. Especially after her horrible dating experience and lack of parental love and guidence, she deserves to find a prince instead of a dud. Not that I am calling you a dud cause in no way am I calling you that. You just weren't Brooke's prince is all I am saying which is no one's fault.

Ok I started off by gushing about my sweet and romantic boyfriend and ended up with my foot in my mouth so I am going to stop talking and continue on with enjoying my birthday picnic." Ally babbled as she laid her head on Austin's head, just enjoying being with the man of her dreams in their own love bubble. _It isn't every birthday a girl goes on an improptu double date, maybe make a new friend, see a new couple possibly form right in front of her eyes and of course have some time with her very own Prince Charming. One of the best birthdays I have ever had._


End file.
